Departure
by Lily Valley
Summary: Hannah won't slow down, not when there are others dying in her place. This is a fragment of a much larger story, but I want a general reaction before I post anything more.


**A/N: **I've been shirking my responsibilities (i.e. _Seer Changing_) so that I could plan out the story that this is a part of. _D. Gray Man_ is a demanding, consuming fandom. It could be awhile before I even think about posting the rest of this story, seeing as it might be very long. I don't want to bite off more than I can chew.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _D. Gray Man_. Some brilliant woman named Hoshino Katsura came up with and lays claim to it.

* * *

I cough wetly into my hand, using the jarring action as an excuse to break the hold Fou's intense gaze has over me; she looks stubborn, and I don't have the energy or the willpower to try and shake her off. Thankfully, we're alone.

"You're sure you can take on a mission already? You were half-dead when you arrived, slept for three days straight, and you barely pick at your food when we can manage to get you into the cafeteria. Lynn, you've worn yourself to the bone." Once you get used to her, Fou's voice gives her away. It's the tremble in her tone more than her reproving glare that makes me duck my head sheepishly.

"It's a war, Fou. I know you hate this, but the Earl and the Vatican aren't going to slow down or take a break just because some of the soldiers are tired. Those of us left battered and bruised at dawn shouldn't complain when we've known so many who didn't even make it through the night. Besides," I add, closing my eyes and waiting patiently for a bout of dizziness to fade, "I'm sure there's at least one person who has it worse than I do. I'm not going to pass up a mission just because I'm a little under the weather, especially when I know it means putting someone else into more danger."

Fou snorts derisively and I start to feel as if I'm a naughty child that's been caught breaking the rules. "Even if you say that, you can't honestly believe it, Lynn. You're not just a little sick. You're _dying. _I've kept quiet for you until now, but I'm not sure how much longer I can let you play martyr."

Her worry becomes more apparent as she stares at me, and I realize with a sort of detached fascination that it hurts to know I've caused her some amount of distress. I shut my eyes tightly—half to try and alleviate the guilty pressure behind them, and half to block out her angry, shimmering gaze. Somehow, I manage to speak past the stone in my throat.

"Just a little longer, please," I whisper. "I know it hurts you to keep secrets for me, but please, wait a little while longer. Things are almost at an end; I know you can feel it as well. Everyone is so busy, so stressed. If I were to become a burden at such a crucial point in the war, I'd never forgive myself."

Fou's smile, when I open my eyes to see it, is as bitter as they come. "I will never understand how you manage to remain so focused on the bigger picture. Sometimes I hate you're dedication. Come on," she says with a sigh so deep that I wonder how her lungs can hold all the air, "I'm sure Bak's gotten your orders from Komui by now."

We both stand and head for the stairs. We're silent as we walk because, really, what could there possibly be left to say? Halfway up our third flight, we run into a harried Wong.

"Miss Lynn, headquarters is on the line and they want to give you your orders directly! Please follow me quickly."

I nod, picking up my pace and watching as Fou's expression flickers darkly for a moment. We both know that my orders are only given directly when the mission is particularly difficult or dangerous. By the time we reach Bak's office, she's got her normal air about her and I'm grateful that she can so easily hide her concern for me.

Bak knows me well enough—even after a half a year without contact—to hand the phone over without comment. We'll talk once my orders are clear.

"This is Lynn," I say softly, not sure who'd be responding.

"Hannah!" cries a voice that's anxious, exhausted, and happy all at once. An image of an exuberant research wing assistant swims to the front of my mind.

"Johnny?" I ask. "Why are you the one giving me my orders?"

"I'm not sure," he answers, sounding as confused as I feel. "Komui said something about you being more likely to accept if the instructions don't come from him. Is he scared of you?"

"Sometimes," I admit vaguely, unable to stop the smallest of smiles from rising as I remember the only time I've ever trusted Komui and most of his team. Johnny is an accidental exception. "Now what are my orders?"

"Right," Johnny says with a small cough to clear his throat. "You're to meet up with General Tiedoll and his guards. They're on their way to Japan for whatever reason, and Komui's apparently expecting trouble."

"Hm…" I say, letting the noncommittal noise hang in the air for a moment. "Who are his guards?"

"Noise Marie and Kanda Yuu," is the prompt answer. "The file also says you're likely to run into General Cross's team, as Edo is his last known location and they still have to hunt him down."

"And who's in that group?" I ask, only half interested now. It's been years since I've seen Marie and Kanda.

"Let's see…it says here that his team currently consists of Bookman, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, and Arystar Krory."

"That's a lot of people," I say softly. "It's been a long time since I've worked with so many others."

"Hannah? Are you worried you won't be able to manage?" Johnny asks hesitantly.

"No," I answer immediately, even though I realize it will probably be close to impossible to 'manage' as he'd put it. "It's just a lot of people. Battle field logistics will be interesting. Anyway, I better get moving. Even with the general stopping for his paintings, I'll have to move quickly if I want to meet my team before they hit the Pacific. I'm glad I got to talk to you again, Johnny."

"Yeah, I am too. Goodbye, Hannah."

"Goodbye." I hang up the phone and let the silence hang while I stare at Fou. "Japan," I finally say. "There will most likely be a lot of trouble, though I don't know exactly what kind.

At some point while I was on the phone, Wong left and packed my things into my satchel for me. Now, he returns and hands it over wordlessly. Bak clears his throat after a long stretch of silence.

"We'll walk you out," he says gently, knowing full well that there isn't anything to be said. The other two nod and we all move together.

At the entrance, no one bothers to try and talk over the rush of waterfalls. I make it to the threshold before my conscience overtakes my impatience. Turning slowly and locking eyes with Fou, I let a weak smile surface.

"Thank you for being a better friend than I deserve. You're the only one I've allowed myself to have." I step outside and begin running without another word. It's a solid half hour later before I slow down.

There's a soft impact on my left shoulder, and I glance down to see my parakeet. With a sign, I reach up to let him clamber onto my finger. "Come on, Lover, it's time we got moving again."


End file.
